


00fftober drabbles

by softcleansocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: prompt fills for #00fftoberwarnings, rating, and pairing will be tagged at the beginning of each chapter~





	1. Table of Contents

Day 1: Spring -- Jaemin/Donghyuck

Day 2: Fairy Tale -- Renjun/Jisung

Day 3: Blessing & Curse -- Jaemin/Jeno

Day 4: Constellation -- Renjun/Donghyuck

Day 5: Dimension -- Lucas/Mark

Day 6: Talisman -- Jeno/Donghyuck

Day 7: Enchanted -- ( skipped )

Day 8: Home -- Renjun/Lucas


	2. Day 1: words unreached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin’s letter to spring when he lost his lover, Donghyuck, back in 1963.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Spring
> 
> Warning: referenced character death  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jaemin/Donghyuck

_I hate spring._

In my arms, I can still feel the aftershocks of your convulsions.

Shallow, hollow heaves that still haunt me as I go through motions.

The rising panic that shakes my very being.

The day I lost you is the day I stopped living.

The world continued revolving and I was stuck wandering.

In the depths of my despair life seems so limiting.

Stop. Stop. The world just never stops.

If only I could turn back time once more to that candy shop.

When you stole my heart by buying me a soda pop.

The memory stings.

I swear I can still hear the way you sing.

_God, how you loved spring._

\- Jaemin’s letter to spring when he lost his lover, Donghyuck, back in 1963.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on participating because I'm real stressed from school-- but I wrote this as a result of stress alsdjkf


	3. Day 2: tales of humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Jisung contemplate about the existence of humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Fairy Tale
> 
> Rating: G  
Pairing: Renjun/Jisung

“Do you think humans are real?” Jisung asks, wonder present in his voice.

They’ve cleaned off their tools by the river earlier and are now tucked in for the night.

“Of course they are,” Renjun scoffs, hand busy situating the fresh petal they’re using as a blanket over the younger’s shoulders.

“What do you think they look like?” Jisung asks. He gnaws at his lip, “do you think they have glowing skin too?”

“I once read that they come in all sorts of colors, but they’re much duller than ours. I also read that they’re all ginormous,” Renjun shudders at the horrifying thought.

Jisung smushes his cheek against Renjun’s arm. “Larger than me?”

“They'd probably be able to crush us in their hands!”

Jisung jaw drops, staring at the ceiling in awe, "I'd still like to meet one."

Renjun sniffs, "Really? I mean, I would too, but we could di-"

“Renjun,” Kun calls from the kitchen, “what did I say about human talk after sundown?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “sorry, _mom._”

If Kun hears it, he doesn’t make it known. The sweet scent of strawberries fills the air— Kun must be making jam again.

Jisung chuckles, wrapping his arm around the older’s midsection, careful to avoid his wings.

“It’s okay. We can always talk about it tomorrow,” Jisung whispers, he presses his lips once against Renjun’s temple and another on his cheek.

Renjun makes a noncommittal noise, lacing his fingers with Jisung's free hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMmMMM


	4. Day 3: kiss of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Blessing & Curse
> 
> Warning: major character death  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jaemin/Jeno

The flittering of the white curtains stirs Jaemin from slumber. He breathes in as deep as he can without it hurting, thankful that he’s in less pain tonight.

It takes him a couple more minutes to register the body next to his, sitting slumped in his desk chair, calm and unmoving.

Jaemin slides his arms from under the covers, smoothing the creases of his bedspread.

Jaemin forms a weak smile— not sure if it’s directed at the figure or just at himself.

He can’t feel his left arm anymore.

“Is it time?” Jaemin croaks past his parched throat.

The figure uncrosses its legs to stand up.

It hovers over Jaemin for a brief second, eyes dark and calculating, before settling himself down on the mattress.

“Yes,” the figure says. It’s low timbre washes over Jaemin’s body, the fingers of his right hand twitching. He’s met the figure twice before.

The first— when he survived the car accident that took his parents. The second— when he was in between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness, legs trapped underneath rubble from an earthquake.

Jaemin flinches as the cold palm that comes to cup his face. Jaemin’s warmth slowly seeps from his body, the hand on his face becoming warmer than it once was.

The figure bows low, dipping its head forward, and in the dim light, Jaemin finds himself recognizing the figure’s face.

Jeno.

The moment lasts no longer than a second as warm lips swoop down to capture his own.

It’s not long, but it’s enough.

His body sinks into the mattress, limp in the figure’s hold.

It’s been said when you meet death himself— you will meet face to face with what you desire most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind cuz of school, but I'll (hopefully) catch up sometime this weekend a;lskdfj


	5. Day 4: glowing (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Constellation
> 
> Warning: NSFW  
Rating: E  
Pairing: Renjun/Donghyuck

Renjun moans, high and reedy, as Donghyuck grinds deeper.

Donghyuck watches himself slide out, lube dripping and slathering all over Renjun’s thighs and his own.

The Aries constellation glows brighter against Renjun’s skin, not enough to illuminate the dim room, but brighter than it is usually.

Donghyuck presses a kiss to the other’s shoulder, right over where the mark resides.

Donghyuck relishes in the full-body shudder Renjun has when he does that. He glides his hand up and down his back, stroking him, residual lube mixing with sweat.

Donghyuck wraps his fingers around the back of Renjun’s neck and shoves him down.

“Fuck you,” Renjun bites out, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Maybe later,” Donghyuck says, chuckling breathlessly as he slams into Renjun harder.


	6. Day 5: a world I could only wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different dimension-- the same face and the same heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Dimension
> 
> Warning: wounds but not terribly graphic  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Lucas/Mark

Yukhei is hurled through a freshly torn portal. His arms graze against the sides of it, scraping against the slashes already in his arms.

He groans, blearily waking up to a beam of light.

“Yukhei!”

The person crouches down next to Yukhei, obscuring the harsh light, calloused hands running over him.

Yukhei rolls onto his back and immediately regrets it. The pebbles from the rough asphalt dig into his wounds, embedding themselves in the crevices.

The next time Yukhei wakes up he finds himself swaddled in damp towels, bandaged, and head cradled in someone’s lap.

The crackling of the fireplace simmers in the background, mingling with the low jazz playing off to his right.

“Hey,” the voice says, slow and gentle to not startle him. “How you feeling?”

Yukhei looks up and is startled to find himself staring at Mark.

Yukhei’s not sure of how he knows, but he knows that this Mark isn’t his Mark.

Well, not _his_ Mark. The one back home is married to his childhood friend, Renjun.

Not only that, but the other Mark wouldn’t have called him by his Chinese name— he doesn’t know of it. Not even Renjun addresses him that way anymore, not after he’d made the decision to tuck it away all those years ago.

It’s hard to see in the dim lighting, but this Mark seems to have black hair as opposed to the dyed caramel he’s often faced with.

“Fine, I think,” Yukhei says, voice raspy. He eyes at the arm draped across the back of the sofa, swirling a glass of amber liquid.

Mark leans over, setting down his drink on the empty coffee table, but just as Yukhei thinks he’s going to sit back up— he doesn’t.

Mark presses a kiss to Yukhei’s forehead, soft and lingering.

“I’d sure hope you’re fine,” he whispers close, breath caressing his face. “Imagine the heart attack I had when you slipped off that new motorbike.”


	7. Day 6: the one who holds my affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck vents to his valet, Jeno, about his feelings for another who's beneath his station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Talisman
> 
> Warning: N/A  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Jeno/Donghyuck

“Hold your tongue. Your behavior is unbecoming.” Joohyun says from her spot on the chaise.

“I will not be chastised like a child!”

“Don’t be incorrigible,” she bites out, “you will be treated as a child if you continue acting as such.” Joohyun turns back to her embroidery, jaw tense, “You are dismissed.”

Donghyuck huffs, silently fuming as he flies past the oak doors, wishing Lady Bae would disappear. He makes himself home in the corner of the library where she doesn’t tread, only the books bearing witness to his current state.

He curls into himself on the couch next to the window, body shaking, hardly contained anger emanating off him in waves.

He stays in his position, burying himself further into the plush velvet when the door creaks open.

“Sorry to disturb you, m’lord. I was sent by Lady Park.” Jeno says, no louder than a mouse would squeak, “I brought you some tea if you’d like?”

Donghyuck blows out a puff of air as he sits upright, not completely facing his valet. “Thank you.”

Donghyuck takes the offered tea from Jeno’s silver tray and sips on it quietly.

————

“What good this talisman served me,” Donghyuck spits, throwing the charm across the room, uncaring for where it lands. “How foolish I was— conned into believing it would aid in the prospects of curbing their judgment.” Donghyuck turns to Jeno, where he’s been instructed to sit.

“What is it to be human when emotions are erased— when we’ve been stripped of all our heart’s desires? What are we then?” Donghyuck swipes at his hot tears with the back of his hand, “Nothing but an empty husk waiting for death to claim them.”

Jeno offers Donghyuck a handkerchief as he continues, “I don’t want to be married off, most certainly not to some lord or lady I have no feelings for.”

“The boy that holds my heart, is he not enough?” He scoffs, answering his own rhetorical question, “My _beloved_ mothers think not. They’d rather throw me to the wolves than to be a disgrace to their name.”

“Look at me,” Donghyuck smiles bitterly, “Turning to a valet, a new one at that, to spill my troubles. Forgive me, Jeno. You are free to go as you please.”

“I don’t mind at all, m’lord. I am grateful to lend an ear.” Jeno says, eyes shaping into crescents as he smiles.

“You’re much too kind,” Donghyuck sighs, smile lingering on his lips, “Though I hope you are to keep privy to my outbursts.”

Jeno nods eagerly, “Of course, m’lord.”

Donghyuck's smile turns a notch brighter as he sinks back into the couch, “I’ll let you in on a little secret. The one who so boldly holds my affections is none other than—“

The door creaks open, interrupting the conversation. “Lord Donghyuck,” Mark says, crossing the length of the library, “A letter from His Royal Highness, Prince Jisung of the Western Kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a spin-off to my historical jaemsung series "blossoming flowers and blooming hearts" ovo //


	8. willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun treats Yukhei to teppanyaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Home
> 
> Warning: N/A  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Renjun/Lucas

Yukhei bursts through the front door, bundled in a multitude of layers that he doesn’t shed as he tumbles into Renjun, pulling him in for a big hug.

“I did it!” Yukhei exclaims, a wide smile almost splitting his face, “I can’t believe I passed!”

“Congratulations, babe! I told you you could!” Renjun’s eyes light up, mirroring the taller.

Yukhei laughs into Renjun’s hair, still breathless from running all the way from the bus stop three blocks down the road.

Yukhei pulls Renjun down onto the couch with him. Renjun yelping in surprise as they sink into the cushions.

Yukhei sighs happily, wide smile unfaltering as he unwraps the burgundy scarf Renjun gave him last month from around his neck, “I’m finally free from hell.”

“Wait,” Renjun says, placing a hand on Yukhei’s arm to stop him from fully taking it off, “We have to celebrate! I’m taking you to teppanyaki.”

“Teppan- what now?” Yukhei asks, letting Renjun tug him up and rewrap his scarf around him.

“You’ll love it,” Renjun says, bright and sure of himself.

Who is Yukhei to say no to Renjun? He'd be a fool.

Yukhei huddles into Renjun’s car, slipping into the passenger’s seat. He scrunches his nose at the leather scent, he swears he’ll never get used to it even if Renjun’s tried to hang that weird air freshener mama Huang gave him to try and mask it.

It smelled kind of light, fruity, maybe with an underlying tone of musk. Kind of smells like shampoo, to be honest.

Renjun pulls up to the restaurant, the innards decked out in gold and emerald decor. Half of the place is filled with tables for hot pot while the other half is probably whatever Renjun called it earlier. Teepanyu— yea, Yukhei doesn’t remember.

Renjun walks up to the podium, “Reservation for two under Renjun Huang.”

“You made a reservation?” Yukhei asks, “What if I didn’t pass?”

“Then it would’ve been a consolation dinner, now wouldn’t it?” Renjun quirks his brow, little smile peeking above his own cream-colored scarf as he shucks out of his coat.

The waiter seats them at an island table, large flat iron griddle taking up most of the space, with a small family surrounding the other edge.

————

“Renjun! Long time no see,” the chef says as soon as he spies Renjun.

Yukhei eyes the multi-layered cart the chef rolls out, mentally counting the number of squeeze bottles and metal bowls filled with different ingredients.

“Taeyong, what a pleasant surprise,” Renjun replies, polite smile broadening as the chef inches closer.

Taeyong gives Yukhei a friendly nod before the chef turns to check on the other guests, making sure their orders are correct.

“My parents used to bring me here often when I was little,” Renjun says, slipping a hand into Yukhei’s. “Taeyong’s dad used to serve us before he passed,” he continues quietly.

Yukhei nods solemnly, squeezing his hand in a comforting way around Renjun’s cold fingers, warming them up with his own.

They’re lured out of their conversation when Renjun nudges Yukhei, letting him know to focus on Taeyong as the man begins swirling oil onto the griddle, letting it heat up properly.

————

Taeyong artfully slices the beef, his moves delicate, flowing with ease. Yukhei leaves his soup untouched as he stares in awe at Taeyong juggling the eggs. He flings them up in the air and cracks them perfectly when they land on the side of the tilted spatulas, egg white and yolk oozing out and down onto the hot plate below.

Renjun finds himself zoning out, focusing on his salad and the free car catalog that was placed outside that he swiped up instead of Taeyong’s performance. It’s not that Taeyong’s presentation is boring, per se. It’s more of that Renjun has seen it many a time before that it almost has numbed him to the spectacle of it all.

Yukhei, enthralled, gasps when Taeyong lights the volcano he’s made out of onion layers. Renjun lets his gaze roam Yukhei’s sharp features, admires the way Yukhei’s eyes light up like he holds all the stars in them.

Yukhei’s childlike enthusiasm sparks something in Renjun, warming him from the inside. Maybe Renjun should care again.

He'd let Yukhei teach him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As y'all can probably tell-- I've abandoned this alsdjf it's almost the end of Dec already !! got too busy with a whirlwind of things
> 
> debated on whether to delete it all or not, but decided to keep it for now since I have a couple of drabbles I was proud of ;w; //


End file.
